


Last Resistance to Peace

by scarlet_eve



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_eve/pseuds/scarlet_eve
Summary: [Alternate Timeline] The Romefeller Foundation, once a quiet group of charitable aristocrats, have begun to use threats to force the countries of the world to join them. After the announcement of their military branch, OZ, and the Gundams, Queen Relena Peacecraft's fears have been confirmed. Romefeller will stop at nothing to rule the planet under one government.





	1. March A.C. 204

Alternate Timeline, A.C. 204  
March

The country of the Sanc Kingdom sat perched on the edge of the North Sea, overlooking deep blue waters. Rocky cliffs jut out from the sea, where resilient vegetation clung to life in the cracks of the cliffs. Sprawling forests and fields stretched on dotted by small towns and a few bustling cities. The country’s capital, Newport City, blended in the landscape, bumping up against the cliffs of the sea, a forest, and fading out into a field where livestock grazed. Though boasting a population of a few million people, Newport City was unobtrusive, the citizens ensuring that their impact on the Earth would be minimal.

This was the view from Queen Relena Peacecraft’s office inside the Sanc Kingdom Assembly building. She stood at the large window, staring out over the scene. It was still early spring so the view was dull, but once the trees, bushes, and flowers began to bloom, the country would be covered in a wash of bright colors.

Relena would do almost anything for some bright colors.

She had just left an assembly meeting to discuss the recent activities of the Romefeller Foundation. They wanted the Sanc Kingdom, meaning Relena, to join the Foundation. Previously, she had only known it as a group of politicians, aristocratic families, and the few who still retained royalty status, such as herself. They were seen as doing a lot of charity work, throwing lavish parties, and networking, which was why Relena couldn’t understand why they wanted her to join so badly.

Normally, she would just politely say no, but this time, there were some serious undertones of a militaristic attack on the country if she didn’t say yes. She hadn’t even known that Romefeller possessed any type of military power.

The Assembly had met to discuss these threats, but no consensus was reached, and Relena couldn’t seem to make up her own mind. She feared her country being attacked, but was desperately clinging to the idea of a pacifist nation, as her family had maintained for centuries.

But times were changing, and weapons were getting larger. It ached Relena’s heart to know that in a secret hangar, hiding in the forest near her family home, was a sizable mobile suit army, capable of protecting the country long enough for the citizens to evacuate. It went against her family’s ideals, but she loathed the thought of her people being slaughtered more than losing status as a pacifist nation.

“I hope you’ll forgive me, father,” Relena said, her eyes shifting towards the area of Newport City where her family was buried. Encased in a marble tomb were the remains of many generations of Peacecrafts. Relena could only hope that she would live long enough to right her wrongs and deserve to be buried there as well.

A knock at the door of her office pulled Relena from her depressing thoughts. She turned.

“Come in.”

The door opened, revealing her one of closest confidants, Major Sally Po. Sally stepped in the room, wearing the lavender uniform of a Sanq Kingdom officer. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders in a double twist, her eyes nearly matching the color of the uniform. However, Sally’s usual calm was gone, and she looked frantic.

“Your Majesty, there’s a problem!” Sally cried while crossing the room in several long strides. Relena’s heart lurched in her chest.

“What?”

“Just come with me.” Sally grabbed Relena’s hand and pulled her along behind. Quite out of the ordinary, but Relena and Sally had been close since childhood, so the Queen let it slide. Sally pulled Relena from her office, and only let go once they started a brisk pace down the hall. “The Romefeller Foundation is making an announcement.”

“It’s not about Sanc, is it?” Relena asked.

“I don’t think so, but it’s going to affect us, and most likely, the decision of whether or not the country joins Romefeller.” Relena cringed. On the next floor down, Sally led Relena down to the control room for the the Sanc Kingdom Military in the lower level of the palace. Several technicians and a few assembly people already inside the room. On the largest screen, the face of Duke Dermail Catalonia, the head of Romefeller, was speaking.

_Romefeller wishes to bring the Earth into a new age, where every country works together for the greater good. No longer will borders cause war, anger, and resentment. Together, we can build a better future for our children, and their children. That’s why I want to introduce a new branch of the Romefeller Foundation - the Organization of the Zodiac, OZ. With Chief Commander Treize Kushrenada at the helm, OZ will help countries sort out their differences, so that we can all live together peacefully on this planet._

Relena’s mouth dropped open.

“Treize?”

Sally glanced at Relena. “You know him?”

“Yes - I’ve known their family by proxy for years. Milliardo went to the same military academy as Treize, and they became friends,” Relena explained. A few others in the room were staring at her now. “Why would he do this?”

“What do you mean, your Majesty?” one of the assemblymen asked. Relena looked at him.

“Duke Dermail is lying,” Relena said. “Romefeller is going to try and take the world by force.” A few people gasped.

On the screen, Duke Dermail stepped aside, clapping, while a young, handsome man stepped up to the podium. His light brown hair was elegantly slicked back, and his face was peaceful and smiling. Relena narrowed her eyes.

_Thank you for that introduction, Duke Dermail. I am Treize Kushrenada, Chief Commander of OZ, and Chief Representative of Romefeller. I’m am pleased to be heading the operation of OZ, to help bring a more peaceful life to all the citizens of Earth. We Earthlings deserve so much more than endless wars between countries, fighting over resources and land. I know that together, we can calm these battles and find a better way to work together._

Relena turned away. She couldn’t listen anymore - everything Duke Dermail and Treize said set off alarm bells in her mind, screaming _lies, lies, lies_. Relena left the command room and stepped into the hallway. She pressed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

“Are you alright, your Majesty?” Sally asked, suddenly at her side once more.

“I’m fine. I just don’t trust Romefeller,” Relena said.

“I don’t think any of us do,” Sally replied. Relena shook her head.

“I should return to my suite.”

“Of course.”

“Shall I accompany you, your Majesty?” Standing in the doorway was Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin, “unofficially” the long-time sweetheart of Relena’s elder brother, Milliardo Peacecraft. She had also been at the same military academy as her brother and Treize. They were still legends at that particular school, having become fast friends, caused trouble, and graduated in the first, second, and third spots of their class. Relena had heard the stories enough times that she could recite them herself.

“Of course.” Relena said goodbye to Sally and left the control room with Noin at her side.

* * *

A.C. 204  
March

Inside a mobile suit hangar, deep underground, the sounds of welding, machinery moving parts, power tools, and shouts of workers filled the air. All manner of skilled workers, wearing orange or yellow coveralls and white hard hats, were spread throughout the hangar, working on the grandest and most dangerous weapons the world has seen - the Gundams.

Five glorious mobile suits stood in a row, half completed. More and more gundanium alloy arrived at the factory on a daily basis, one of the key components to these magnificent weapons. And soon, they would be completed.

And soon, the plan would progress onto the next phase.

Chief Commander Treize Kushrenada of OZ watched the activity from a catwalk, high above the floor of the hangar. From his vantage point, he could see the five scientists responsible for drawing the plans for the Gundams. Each scientist had two guards flanking them, ensuring no one tried to commit suicide or involve themselves in some “accident.” They had not come willingly when ordered to, and Treize was not hesitant to use force.

Footsteps clanked on the metal catwalk. Treize didn’t bother to see who it was - he already knew.

“Colonel Une,” Treize said by way of greeting, his eyes still on the Gundam that would be called Wing.

“Sir.” The footsteps halted. Treize glanced at the woman now standing at his side. She was saluting him.

“You only need to salute when something has gone horribly wrong,” Treize said, flashing her a charming smile before shifting his gaze back to the Gundams.

“Sir?” Colonel Une hesitated. When Treize said nothing, she lowered her hand to her side and stepped up to the railing. “Each Gundam is approximately ninety percent complete,” she said. “Barring unforeseen problems, the Gundams should be complete in a matter of weeks.”

“That’s excellent news,” Treize said, a peaceful smile gracing his face. “And the pilots?”

“The training is going… well. Some are more willful than the others, but they’ll be ready to begin piloting when the Gundams are complete,” Une said.

“Have you been able to determine which pilot will use which Gundam?”

“Yes, sir. They are-” Treize cut her off.

“Let it be a surprise. I have my own guesses,” Treize said. Une stared at him, mouth slightly agape for a moment, but nodded.

“Of course.”

Treize finally turned to face the young Colonel. Her red uniform was pristine, as always, and her brown hair was braided and curled against the back of her head, in her usual style. The minimal frames of her glasses reflected back small glints of light.

“This will be our greatest triumph,” Treize said. “With the help of the Gundams, we will usher in a new era for the Romefeller Foundation.”

* * *

 


	2. Early April, A.C. 204

A.C. 204  
Early April

Noin paced back and forth across the carpet in Milliardo’s office within the Peacecraft Manor. Milliardo, looking composed and amused, sat sprawled in an arm chair, watching Noin’s progress across the floor. 

“It’s a terrible idea, Zechs,” Noin said, using his old school nickname. She stopped pacing and stared at him. Milliardo smiled. 

“I know it’s a terrible idea, but it’s the only thing that can be done. If I know Treize, and you do too, then you know he’s up to something. Something big,” Milliardo said. 

“You’ll get caught,” Noin protested. 

“Nearly half the world is invited to Relena’s twenty-fourth birthday party. I’ll make the appearance at the beginning, and once the drinking begins, I’ll be able to slip away.” 

“Then let me go with you,” Noin cried. Milliardo shook his head. 

“No, Noin,” he said, rising up from his chair. He slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her against his chest. “This is a one person job. I’m just going to sneak in, see what information I can find, and get out.” Noin stared at him with an annoyed expression on her face. 

“It’s a bad idea. I can feel it,” Noin protested, looking up into Milliardo’s fiercely blue eyes. He smiled that ridiculously dazzling smile and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

“I promise that I’ll be fine,” he assured her. The expression on her face made it obvious that she didn’t believe him, but he would go on with his plan anyway. “Besides, I need you at the party, making sure no one notices I’m gone. I already promised that we’d be linked together with communicators.” Noin sighed. 

“Alright, alright,” she said, stepping away from his grasp. Her arms crossed over her chest. “Relena will not be happy if she finds out. 

“Then she can’t find out, can she?” 

 

Milliardo found his sister lurking in the gardens, reading something on a tablet that she held in one hand, while drinking coffee from a mug in the other. 

“Why are you outside in the cold? And why are you drinking coffee so late?” Milliardo asked as he approached her on the brick pathway. Relena looked up from her tablet. 

“The answer to both is stress,” Relena said, smiling slightly. Milliardo lifted an eyebrow, then threw his arm over her shoulders and walked with her. He glanced at her tablet and saw a document. The name Treize stood out to him. 

“What are you reading?” 

“I’ve been trying to get some intelligence on this OZ organization,” Relena said. “So far, we haven’t been able to find out much. I already know all the information in this dossier about Treize.” Milliardo plucked the tablet from her hand and skimmed the document. 

“Hmm, you’re right. All common knowledge,” Milliardo said.

“Haven’t you talked to him?” Relena asked, for about the fourth or fifth time since the announcement was made. Milliardo shook his head, and repeated what he’d already told her. 

“He dropped off the planet, it seemed, and that announcement was the first time I saw his face in about two years.” 

“He must have been up to something in those two years,” Relena said. 

“I agree.” 

“You do?” 

“Of course. Treize puts up a charming front, but he can scheme with the best of them,” Milliardo said. “Who do you think was the ringleader of all our shenanigans?” Relena flapped her hand at him. 

“Yes, yes. I’ve heard the stories.” Milliardo handed the tablet back to her, and they continued to walk in silence for several minutes. Before long, the roses would begin to bloom, filling the gardens with a beautiful scent. “Brother…”

“Hmm?” 

“Are you sure about this arrangement?” she asked. Milliardo heaved a sigh. Again. He stopped and grabbed Relena’s shoulders, forcing her to face him. 

“You know how I feel about it,” he said. “I can’t lead a pacifist country with bloody hands. Father would roll in his grave.” Relena opened her mouth, but Milliardo stopped her. “You are the one for this country. I promise you can do it.” 

“It doesn’t feel like that, most days,” she protested. Milliardo shook his head. 

“That’s why I’m here to support you,” he said. Relena frowned. 

“You were only protecting me-” 

“But he didn’t have to die.” That was the conversation ender. Relena glanced away, a worry line forming between her eyebrows. Milliardo rested his hand on the top of her head, something he’d done since she was a child. “Whatever is going on with Romefeller, and this OZ business, we’ll get through it. Everything will be fine.” 

“If you say so.” 

“I do. I am your big brother, after all.”


End file.
